Frozen, Forsaken
by Carito-fox
Summary: While exploring a cave during his quest, the young hero finds a rather strange room: ice and snow and seemly endless white around. One-shot.


I got this idea after going through the Ice Ring Isle in The Wind Waker, let's say that staring at the white area just before I took the first step was pretty unnerving and I just thought 'Water Temple' for a second- my excuse is the I have mostly read descriptions of that place where you fight Dark Link so...

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing but the writing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frozen, Forsaken<strong>_

.

He uncovered his eyes the second his feet touched the ground, still slippery and cold but much less than before.

Dark hazel eyes slowly focused, staring at the surrounding area. No matter how much he turned around and how hard he tried, he could only see white; an endless white area around him.

He blinked and gulped, "H-hello?" His voice cracked the deadly silence, echoing softly but receiving no response; he took off the iron boots, deciding to walk with his normal ones; he stepped forward, the soft sound amplified by the complete lack of others.

It was like the white cloud that fogged the area moved with him and he released a wondering hum when a large piece of ice shone ahead, reflecting the light. Hurriedly, he ran toward it, stopping a few feet away the second he saw the Moblin frozen inside.

"What...? How did he got here?" He wondered out loud, unsheathing his sword and poking the cold dome that surrounded the creature with the tip. Slowly he turned away and started to walk again, reaching the tall walls, just as cold as the floor.

He continued moving along them before he reached another ice dome, and another and another... he grew nervous, a part of him wanted to get away from that ice cave but... another part couldn't help but feel bad for those creatures; they were enemies but no one deserved to be abandoned in an icy prison. For all he knew, they could still be alive, looking at him and at the seemly endless white area.

Courage flashed in his eyes as he pulled out the Bow and readied a Fire Arrow. "A fight, a quick and fair death." With that, he shot the arrow, melting the first of the icicles that trapped one of the Moblins, quickly switching to his sword for the fight that was soon to follow.

And so be it, four slashes and the large pig-like creature was down, disappearing in a dark purple cloud after a few seconds, leaving behind some dark red drops that tainted the white floor. And the green-clad hero repeated the process with the other domes, and one after the other his enemies dropped and disappeared.

The second the last one of his enemies- a Darknut, the large dog-like warrior- fell, a flash to his right caught his attention and he turned just in time to see a treasure chest materialize. With a surprised yet excited grin, he ran toward it, almost slipping before he planted his feet in front of the chest.

He opened it and almost jumped inside to reach the contents, his grin widening when he saw an amber jewel.

"An Orange Rupee! I didn't expect to find one here..." His grin shrank into a small smile and he shook his head, sighing when he realized that he was talking to himself. "Talking with the air... again. I must be going crazy..." He mumbled, stuffing the jewel inside a bag hanging from his waist, hearing it click against the others he kept inside.

He turned again to look at the column of ice, wind and magic that lead to the entrance of the cave and walked toward it; unable to keep his eyes from looking around the desolated area again. He shuddered as he thought how it could be like to be trapped in such an... empty and death place.

He allowed the 'column' lift him off the floor and up to the entrance of the Ice Ring Isle. Unnoticed to him, a pair of ruby red eyes stared at his retreating form, the owner of said eyes dragging a pair of ice shackles around his wrists, the chain melted away.

He looked at the retreating hero from the mouth of the entrance shaped like a dragon's head, staring at him as he sailed away on a red boat toward a large island to the East. Red eyes slowly focused as the sun started to shine through the clouds; the light rain that had been falling on the isle stopping for the time being.

The red eyed boy, clothed in black and gray, sat on the ledge of the entrance, taking in the surroundings: deep blue water all around, with some dark colored dots far away on the surface and gray clouds lazily drifting through the clearing sky.

He spoke up to no one in particular, his voice hoarse and cracking from the lack of use. "It seems a new hero finally decided to appear..." He looked down at the ice shackles that once bounded his wrists, slowly melting away now that he was outside the cave; he grinned. "Let's see how good you are now, Hero..."

Without warning, the dark-clad boy vanished from sight the second the last of the droplets left by the shackles fell from his wrists, much to the surprised of the boat that was aiming for him not a second earlier, mistaking him from the boy sailing away on the red boat.

Red eyes stared at the back of the green-clad boy, hidden inside the Shadow Realm. Unable to do much more than to follow him at the moment, the red eyed boy listened to the red boat that seemed to be scolding the dark eyed boy for 'wasting time when they had a mission to accomplish'. He couldn't help the huff and the glare he sent toward the boat, annoyed by it; on the other hand, the green-clad boy just sighed and nodded, turning away from it and climbing up a few steep slopes, rolling his eyes when he was sure the red boat couldn't see him.

The dark-clad boy grinned again, amused. Maybe following this hero around would be fun.


End file.
